Straightjacket
by emeraldsage85
Summary: Jack and Ianto play doctor. Slash.


"Oh, come on, you must have some sort of a fetish," Jack said exasperatedly.

"Well, there is one thing," Ianto mumbled.

"I'm listening," Jack said.

"I think I'd rather show you," Ianto said nervously.

He disappeared into the bedroom and came out moments later, carrying a few magazines, which he proceeded to dump onto the couch. Jack picked one up and studied it. A look of surprise crossed his face.

"**This** is what you're into?" he asked.

Ianto went bright red and turned away.

"Never mind then. Just forget about it," he snapped.

He attempted to get up but Jack grabbed him and pulled him back down.

"It's okay. I just didn't expect you to be into something as kinky as this type of bondage," he said.

"Why not?" Ianto retorted. "Is it because I'm the 'repressed Teaboy' at work?"

"No!" Jack said quickly. "You've just never mentioned wanting to try anything other than conventional sex. I thought you weren't interested."

"I… I…wanted to mention it to you but I was embarrassed," Ianto muttered.

Jack moved closer and gently cupped Ianto's chin, forcing his lover to look at him.

"Ianto, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I've pretty much seen everything and I'm willing to try almost anything," he said gently.

The blush was still colouring Ianto's cheeks but he relaxed visibly.

"Do you… think we can try it?" he asked.

Jack grinned lecherously.

"Just let me get the necessary equipment," he said.

* * *

Three weeks later Ianto had forgotten about their conversation. It was Monday morning and he was sorting the mail into the usual piles: administrative things, things for Jack to look at, and junk mail. When he came to a box wrapped in plain brown paper he thought nothing of it and merely delivered it up to the office with the mailings UNIT had sent over.

He wasn't expecting the delighted look on Jack's face when the package was set on his desk.

"It's here!" Jack cried, tearing off the paper in a frenzy.

"Sorry, sir, but what's here?" Ianto asked.

Jack eagerly ripped open the lid and produced the object in question, a heavy canvas straight jacket.

"Oh," was all Ianto could say. His face was crimson again.

Jack grinned.

"You thought I forgot, didn't you?" he asked.

Ianto rolled his eyes.

"What do you say we try it out?" Jack suggested.

"Not now!" Ianto hissed. "In fact, put it away. What if Owen sees it?"

"We'll just tell him we're planning to try straight jackets on the Weevils," Jack joked.

Ianto flushed even redder.

"Later," he said. "We have work to do."

Jack sighed.

"Ianto, I've told you. There's no need to be embarrassed. But if it makes you feel better we'll wait until the others have gone home."

"I should hope so. Tosh and Gwen still tease me about that time they caught us in the tourist office," Ianto sniffed.

Jack laughed.

"Now that was fun. What do you say we-"

"No!" Ianto snapped. "I'm going to finish my work in the archives and you're going to do that paperwork you've been ignoring all day."

He left Jack's office. Jack just rolled his eyes and opened a game of solitaire on his computer.

* * *

Later that evening Ianto found himself perched on the edge of a gurney in the autopsy bay. As Jack had specified, he was naked. Ianto shivered in the cold air, hoping his lover would get there soon.

Jack wandered in, clipboard in hand, pretending to be interested in the papers on it. From the looks of things he was wearing one of Owen's lab coats and nothing else. Ianto tried not to snicker.

Jack hung the straight jacket from the lowest post near the stairs and continued to peruse his papers. Ianto shifted uncomfortably, feeling a little nervous in the continued silence. Then at last Jack spoke.

"Good evening Mr. Jones. I'm Doctor Harkness. I see from your file here that you've been having some distress lately."

"Yes, doctor. I've been suffering terribly," Ianto said, putting on a worried face.

Jack gave him a wry smile.

"Been giving my staff quite a bit of trouble. You've been a very bad patient," he said.

"I know," Ianto whispered, down casting his eyes.

Jack stalked into Ianto's personal space until they were almost nose to nose. His calm demeanour was betrayed by the lust in his eyes.

"You know what we do with bad patients here?" he asked.

"I.. I don't know doctor," Ianto mumbled.

Jack grabbed his face hard, forcing them to meet eyes.

"Yes you do. We punish them severely."

Seeing where Jack was going with this, Ianto said, "Please don't punish me. I promise I'll be good."

"No. I think it's time you learned your lesson," Jack snarled.

He made a grab for the straight jacket.

"No!" Ianto shouted.

He jumped off the table and made a break for the stairs. Too late he realized that Jack was blocking his way. Jack grabbed hold of him and wrestled him down to the ground. Ianto twisted, fighting hard, but Jack was much stronger. He grabbed a hold of Ianto's arm and forced it through one of the sleeves.

"No! No!" Ianto cried like a mantra.

Jack used his full body weight to anchor Ianto to the floor, while seizing his other arm and thrusting it into the second sleeve. Realizing he was beaten, Ianto stopped struggling and laid there helplessly while Jack secured the heavy metal buckles in the back. Once Ianto was fastened in Jack released him and sat back on his heels. They were both breathing hard.

When Jack had caught his breath he grabbed the straps on the jacket and attempted to heave the restrained man to his feet. Ianto had trouble getting his feet under him and crashed to his knees on the hard concrete floor.

"Get up!" Jack snapped.

Ianto managed to get to his feet and clumsily pushed himself upright.

"Back on the table," Jack said.

Ianto looked uncertainly at Jack. He had no idea how he was going to climb up without the use of his hands.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Jack demanded.

Ianto lifted his leg and managed to get one knee up. He hopped with the other leg, trying to throw his weight over onto the gurney, but was unsuccessful and nearly lost his balance. He repeated this several times until eventually Jack took pity on him and hauled him up by the back of the straightjacket. He forced Ianto to lie face down.

Once he was in place, Jack said, "Now, I think it's time for your punishment. And you'll receive extra for trying to escape."

"Doctor Harkness, please, I'll be good, I promise. Just don't punish me," Ianto sobbed.

Jack ignored Ianto's pleas and disappeared for a moment. When he came back he was pushing a small cart, which he parked beside the gurney. Ianto was able to turn his head just enough to see that the cart held various bondage implements and some lube on its trays. He shivered involuntarily with anticipation.

"Now, what do you think I should use on you?" Jack murmured. "What do you think you deserve?"

"I don't know Doctor Harkness," Ianto said.

"Well it's lucky I do. I think we'll use this. Ten strokes for your previous misbehaviour and five more for that little stunt you just pulled," Jack said, picking up a large wooden paddle.

Ianto gulped audibly.

"Now be a good boy and this'll be over with quickly," Jack instructed.

Ianto barely had time to adjust to the idea before the full weight of the paddle came crashing down hard on his backside. He let out a scream and writhed in pain.

"Hold still or you'll get more!" Jack snapped.

Ianto's muscles tensed but he kept still as the next blow hit him. He pressed his face into the table, making soft noises as Jack continued to spank him over and over. Ianto's ass stung like fire and he could only imagine how red it was becoming. Jack gave him two last very hard spanks with the paddle and then stopped.

"Good boy. You've been an excellent patient," he said, stroking a gentle hand over his lover's backside.

Ianto let out a low moan and adjusted himself on the table. He was hard, something which Jack didn't fail to notice. He stroked his hand over Ianto's backside, stopping just short of reaching between his legs.

"There's just one more thing though," Jack said, causing Ianto to groan in frustration.

"You have to take your medicine. Now turn over."

With Jack's help Ianto was able to turn over awkwardly on the gurney. Jack unbuttoned his lab coat, revealing that he was indeed naked and extremely hard. He stood over Ianto's head, placing the tip of his erection at his lover's mouth. Ianto sucked it in greedily.

"Good boy," Jack moaned appreciatively.

Ianto felt awkward without the use of his hands so he just lay back and let Jack fuck his mouth. He hummed, relaxing his throat and taking in more of Jack's cock.

"Not going to last," Jack panted.

Ianto swallowed and relaxed his throat even more, deep-throating Jack's cock completely. Jack let out a scream as he came hard. Ianto sucked down every last drop of the semen as Jack gasped and thrust erratically above him. When his release was over he pulled his cock from Ianto's mouth with a pop.

"That was excellent. You did a very good job of taking your medicine."

Ianto smiled up at him.

"Thank-you doctor."

Jack gave him that patented Harkness grin and reached for a tube on the cart.

"Now it's time for your examination," he said. "I'm going to do a basic exam with my fingers and then I'll need to use my 'instrument' for a more thorough assessment."

He squirted some of the lube into his hands and rubbed them to warm it a bit. Then he began to massage it onto Ianto's cock and around his hole. Ianto winced at the strange feeling but then it was replaced by a very pleasant tingling sensation. He bucked his hips in anticipation. Jack pushed him down.

"Easy there. Relax."

He gently pushed a finger inside of Ianto and began to stretch him. Ianto moaned and arched his hips again, only to be pushed down by Jack.

"If you don't stay still I'm going to have to restrain you," he admonished.

"Sorry doctor."

Jack added a second finger and then a third. He hooked his fingers, brushing his lover's prostate. Ianto gasped in pleasure and arched up on the gurney.

"More! I want more!"

"Quiet! You're going to disturb the other patients," Jack snapped. "Now obviously you've proven that you can't stay still so I'm going to have to restrain you for this procedure. Turn over."

After Ianto was face down once more, he plucked a pair of heavy, padded ankle restraints from the cart and buckled them securely around Ianto's ankles. His legs were fixed firmly to the gurney with rope that threaded through the D-rings and wound around the base.

"To make sure you're quiet you get to wear this," Jack said.

He produced a ball gag. Ianto whimpered but didn't say anything else as it was fastened around his head.

"Now it's time for me to inspect you with my instrument," Jack said "This might feel a bit uncomfortable but just relax and everything will be fine."

He climbed up onto the gurney and lubed up his cock, which was rapidly hardening once more. Jack pushed himself in gently, past the tight ring of muscle, and began to thrust.

"Mmmph!" Ianto moaned against the gag as Jack found his prostate.

Jack forgot about the game momentarily and sped up his thrusts. His hands were gripping Ianto's hips so tightly he knew his lover would have bruises the next day. Ianto attempted to buck against Jack but wasn't able to do much because of the restraints.

"I want you to come," Jack breathed in Ianto's ear.

He began to jerk Ianto with the speed of his thrusts. Ianto made a garbled noise of pleasure and Jack knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Come all over my hand," Jack demanded as he continued to hammer at his lover's prostate.

Ianto let a howl of pleasure around the gag as his orgasm washed over him. His cock spurted all over Jack's hand and the gurney. Jack wrung out every last drop as he continued to thrust into Ianto's taut ass. Moments later his own release came and he collapsed on top of the other man with a scream.

When Jack was finally able to catch his breath he climbed off the gurney and set about undoing all of the restraints.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he helped Ianto sit up and began unbuckling the straightjacket.

"A little sore in places but I think I'll survive," Ianto replied.

"Was it like you've been fantasizing about?"

Ianto grinned.

"It was perfect!"

Jack laughed.

"We'll definitely have to try this again some time," he said.

Ianto agreed.


End file.
